The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Lulumexxe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Lulumexxe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating new ivy geranium varieties with variegated flowers with pink, red or purple main flower.
xe2x80x98Lulumexxe2x80x99 originated from a grafting hybrid derived by grafting cuttings of xe2x80x98Fisluluxe2x80x99 on rootstocks of xe2x80x98Mexicanaxe2x80x99 (Rouletta), in order to transmit the characteristic of variegation of flower color. The variegation causing agent is supposed to be a beneficial, virus-like organism.
xe2x80x98Fisluluxe2x80x99 is a commercial ivy geranium variety, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,228, having deep purple double flowers, medium green, zoned foliage, and relatively compact, well-branched plant habit.
xe2x80x98Mexicanaxe2x80x99, synonym xe2x80x98Roulettaxe2x80x99, is an unpatented variety characterized by bicolored flowers with cherry-red bordered petals and white center, medium green foliage with zonation, and tall, open, long trailing plant habit.
Shoot tip cuttings of xe2x80x98Fisluluxe2x80x99 were grafted on branches of a potted plant of xe2x80x98Mexicanaxe2x80x99 in a green-house in Hillscheid, Germany, in winter 1996/97 by the inventor Angelika Utecht. In April/May 1997 recently grown shoot tips from the successful graftings were cut, rooted and grown out.
Plants grown from cuttings of these plants were examined in Hillscheid in early spring 1998, and proved to develop variegated flowers only, which was confirmed during the common spring trial cultivation starting in May 1998.
In contrast to earlier experiments with grafting, the degree of variegation proved to be very uniform and the size of the white area of the petal was only temporarily reduced after the plants had grown rapidly under high temperature and high light intensity in spring.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the clone initiated in spring 1998 in Hillscheid, Federal Republic of Germany, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for xe2x80x98Lulumexxe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.